User talk:Ellis99
I II III ---- Re: Bot requests Oh yeah, whooooops! Noreplyz talk 09:23, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, there were issues I overlooked regarding repetition (e.g. II replacing III's one). I've run a fix, but there may still be some that haven't been fixed. Could you point me to pages with problems? noreply 08:44, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe all of the monster pages are done. noreply 08:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, just notify me to update the game links in MonsterInfo. I've saved the configuration so it'll be less messy next time. That bot run was a difficult one :P noreply 08:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, it was just that the bot was matching DQ VI to DQ VII, DQ VIII, and similar case for II, IV, IX, etc. There were extra rules to make sure the bot avoided being silly and changing it to DQ II I. Plus, one of the IV's in the request you put up was meant to be an IX XDnoreply 08:55, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Regarding bot requests Because of my future workload, I will do new bot requests when the page is more full (e.g. 10 to 15 requests). It'll speed up my work, since going through all the pages takes time, and it can be decreased when done in bulk. I hope this is fine with you! noreply 11:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, and yes, good luck with finishing those tasks! It must be pretty difficult - most pretty big games/MMOs wikis have just one or two contributors with so many items, monsters, maps, quests etc. to manage. Props to you in holding it up! noreply 11:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've had my experience at MapleWiki - just a friend and me doing 50 or so edits a day. Sooo hard to manage, with so many red links, old images, etc. Hopefully the bot is helping you out just that one bit :) noreply 11:55, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh. If YogsBot had admin rights, I believe I could run through mass deletes or file renames too. Anyway, off to bed for me, talk later! noreply 12:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Will work on it all at once in the near future, along with Pokemon Wiki and other requests. Sorry this isn't being done earlier! noreplyz 11:20, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yep, I assume you mean the same for the Pokemon template parameter ones too. noreplyz 11:22, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It might be able to move sections (though I'm having some issues with the bot, there is a bug that hasn't been fixed). Depends on the scale of the move (if it's just repositioning it in an article, it should be easier than moving to another page). noreplyz 05:05, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, I plan to do it in the next few days. I was having a bug where my IP was globally banned - it has been fixed recently and I'm going through the bot requests from Pokemon first. noreplyz 12:38, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, the first one seemed to not have any hits, I'll double check later. The second romaji task was completed with 1002 pages changed. noreplyz 09:28, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh, I see what went wrong with the second bot run. I'll redo both soon. noreplyz 09:36, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hey there, I have other commitments that need to be attended to (VSTF, exams and other wikis), and since these bot tasks are done as volunteer work, there is less time to work through the tasks. For the categorisation, it may be possible for you to go through using some scripts in the dev wiki: w:c:dev:MassCategorization or maybe w:c:dev:CategoryRenameAuto-update can do a fair few of the tasks you requested. noreplyz 12:32, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yeah - it was just that you messaged me, thought you needed it done soon or something. noreplyz 13:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies → Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters going from Dragon Quest to Dragon Warrior. Not sure if this is what you meant. noreplyz 08:03, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :No problems. After I complete all the bot runs on the page now, I'll be temporarily not doing bot runs, feel free to contact others (maybe on Community Central) for assistance. noreplyz 08:15, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, there's quite a lot there, but workload is piling up and I may have to delay that work till May. noreplyz 08:18, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Name What isn't pink? noreply 00:03, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm slightly confused. Is it meant to be? :P noreply 00:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Seems like it highlights pink for VSTF members. noreply 00:14, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I may have overwritten some already uploaded images but I'm not sure since the system didn't warn me. Were EvilMech and Esterk already uploaded? Frostare (talk) 21:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC) OK, so do I have to add Steldemon since that one is missing?Frostare (talk) 21:53, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, cool. =) And this has nothing to do with anything but do you mind if I ask what country are you from? Frostare (talk) 21:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Mexico. =) By the way you wanted monsters from DQX right? I just found four I'm sure you'll like ;)Frostare (talk) 22:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) OK I found the names and am uploading them. =) By the way, you don't happen to have a full pic of Rhapthorne 2 do you?Frostare (talk) 22:17, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I suppose their names will change when they get released in english right? for now I hope this suffices. =)Frostare (talk) 22:25, January 20, 2016 (UTC) By the way if you're looking for quality I'd wait for Terrornodon and Maulrus too since they aren't the best quality. I only ripped them for the sake of my monster lists: https://pinterest.com/frostare/dragon-quest-monsters/ and https://es.pinterest.com/frostare/monstruos-dragon-quest/[[User:Frostare|Frostare]] (talk) 20:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) 'Coming Back' Hey Ellis, what I meant when I said I was going away over Christmas was that I wasn't going to get back until school began, I am back now and am ready to help out however I can. TheHungrySage (talk) 23:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Ellis99! A user recently nominated the Dragon Quest wiki for inclusion in our gaming footer program. I was wondering if you would be interested, as the site meets all of the requirements. Please let me know! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Consider it done! Raylan13 (talk) 17:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey uh, I made a category page relating to the enemies that are going to appear in Dragon Quest Heroes II. I made the page already but I'm stuck right now. When I try to put a page onto that category like a slime for example, but when I add the category "Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy enemies" on the add categories spot, the category won't be posted. Is there something I did wrong on the category I made? The IT 15 (talk) 21:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) You are denying your wiki the potential to grow Concerning your...fixation on trying to appear independent from Woodus' wiki, there are several large flaws in your logic. Firstly, the information hosted on Woodus' wiki is not unique at all; spell power and game mechanics are part and parcel to Dragon Quest. It does not matter which sites host the information as it is universal in regards to the series. There is no such thing as being "independent" in this regard as the information will always be the same. Following your logic, you would never allow yourself to grow grass in your yard because that is what your neighbor has done, and you want to feel special even if your yard looks miserable in comparison as a result. Further more, you've demonstrated that you are all too willing to censor information with your blanking of the Whip and other weapon family pages after I expanded upon them in every way, increasing the useful information hosted here. Do you have a legitimate reason to justify blanking an entire series of pages down to empty stubs aside for your personal fixations? I very strongly doubt that you do or ever will, but I'm curious as to what your excuses are. The point that I'm making is that you've let your desire for the wiki to be unique override the main point of a wikia: to propagate information. Your foolishness has denied your users the ability to create a cohesive, perfect repository of knowledge for the series and destroyed your own credibility. If you continue to be a hindrance to this site I will present this case to the administrators of wikia as a whole, where your flaccid performance will be reviewed and your privileges revoked. You can do your best to fight that, looking even more foolish and incompetent as a result, or you can do the logical thing and allow knowledge-broadening edits to be made naturally and fluidly. (Follower of Light (talk) 15:42, March 17, 2016 (UTC)) Hey Ellis, I know that I'm not the most qualified user to be calling the shots, but it does appear like Follower_Of_Light was indeed not plagarising, as he was the one that wrot ethe articles in the first place. I've talked to him, and he's going to do his best to follow the layouts that you've written for pages, but as to him insertng information that we are missing this should be permitted. TheHungrySage (talk) 01:16, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Thuggler? Hey Ellis99, I wanted to ask where did you get the name "Thuggler" for that monster?Frostare (talk) 19:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I already e-mailed the correct name (Peekabogre) to Woodus and they will change it soon. I found them in DQM Super Light.Frostare (talk) 19:22, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Way ahead of you! =)Frostare (talk) 20:45, April 17, 2016 (UTC) I know... I'm taking my time now to confirm they're of adequate quality. It may have happened when I scanned them and rotate them so I'm trying my best not to rotate them now, for the spanish DQ wiki's sake too.Frostare (talk) 14:50, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh I see So that's why you removed the images! Sorry, I didn't got the notice of a new message and that's why I didn't know. I still think they are the newest images in existance (they came from the DQ 25th anniversary encyclopedia). Anyway, could you please not remove the BoltRat? That one came from DQVII 3DS newest artwork, like the TimeSage, so it's definitely new.Frostare (talk) 16:07, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Understood. =)Frostare (talk) 17:34, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Rashaverak Hello Ellis, could you please delete the first Rashaverak.png file? Since I gotta edit for two wikis these mistakes sometimes happen. =)Frostare (talk) 00:12, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Aw thanks! I'll probably do so. And sorry about Rashaverak, its tail is too far to where the staples are that I can't do much with that. And I'm not willing to tear my book apart. =) Frostare (talk) 16:43, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes I've been scanning them from Ghoul onward. I wish they came out as perfect as they are in the book itself.Frostare (talk) 17:44, April 22, 2016 (UTC) BoltRat, Witch Grachelle and Tantamount are not scanned, however. Frostare (talk) 17:44, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but as you can see thanks to this book, even Dragon Quest VII-exclusive monsters have better quality than their original Playstation quality, which I also have. Frostare (talk) 18:01, April 22, 2016 (UTC) OK, so in those cases where they aren't from the original game's artwork like DQVII, but they aren't from any new game either, how should I name them? DQME - *Monster name* (Monster Encyclopedia)? Okay, will do that from now on (unless they're from DQVIII, DQIX, DQMJ2Pro and the like =)).Frostare (talk) 18:14, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Bot question Hey, yes, in general bots should be able to deal with parameters inside templates. It really depends on what is being changed and how unique the request is. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 09:56, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :Which ones did not go through properly? Could you give me a few sample diffs to explain what went wrong? [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 11:41, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::"and ones where enemies is replaced with monsters." Which ones are they? [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 11:45, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey! Like I said previously, I won't be able to work on it for a bit longer. I'll contact you when I get the bot requests done. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 09:17, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Your Message I may come back; I've just got a lot going on. [ғeldιng] (talk) 20:18, May 9, 2016 (UTC) You mean new official english names? Not that I know about...Frostare (talk) 04:22, May 16, 2016 (UTC) So, I'm trying to help u edit the Dragon Quest 1 Red Dragon into Dread Dragon, and ClockMech to Automaton since the ProtoMech does not appear until Orgodemir's first lair and the ClockMech was seen with a Healslime in the Falrod region. Any insight would be greatly appericated. Macdawg (talk) 17:15, June 17, 2016 (UTC) hey i saw your comment on my dq page, if you want to change it go right ahead. I was wondering what your favorite dq game is because 9 is mine. i love what you do for this wiki, so dont ever stop contributing. Behemoslime (talk) 22:59, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Behemoslime On Builders-related article reversions Hi there Ellis99. I was just inquiring about the specific details of the reversions done to the page for Builders itself, as well as the Hero and Heroine characters. If I've done something in error, I'd just like to know about it and I'm particularly confused about the removal of the promotional images for the Hero/Heroine (sourced from credible gaming publications) and especiallly removing citations for the claims such as the possible NX release and the exact dates of the demo releases - don't citations exist so you can demonstrate that the claim is factually accurate? I'm not trying to be particularly difficult, simply trying to understand how my edits were wrong in order to avoid it in future. I thought it best to ask here on your talk page as I didn't notice any edit explanations in the activity feed. Thanks, Paranoid Donkey (talk) 06:43, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok I'll change all old monster names I can find. Frostare (talk) 17:53, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I would like to improve this wiki. Hi, I am QuestDragon. (Dont ask me how nobody chose this name) Hi, I would like to say that I really want to improve Dragon Quest Wiki. I feel like this wiki may need me and I am also a fan of Dragon Quest. Thanks Hello There Hello I am Aquila2002. I am leaving a message here in hopes that you read it and consider that I would be editing this wikia from time to time, to improve the quality and quantity of information, specifically to stubs. Aquila2002 (talk) 19:22, December 4, 2016 (UTC)Aquila2002 Hello Elllis99, I really hope you had a merry christmas and have a happy new year! Thanks for taking care of this Wiki!Frostare (talk) 04:54, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Updated Main Page Hello! I am a staff member of Fandom. I was asked to stop by and see if your community would like assistance with the creation of a new skin and design for the main page. I noticed there was no link to the Dragon Quest Builders game either in the navigation or the portal box. According to the history, the main page hasn't been updated for several months, and the design, even longer. I am open to any concerns or requests, and if preferred, I would be willing to mock something up elsewhere for you to look at prior to making actual changes. Let me know! Pinkachu (talk) 21:40, January 4, 2017 (UTC) New Main Page Hello I created a new background skin using characters from the upcoming game Dragon Quest Heroes II. I felt this gave the community a more updated face. I redesigned your main page to include new slides for recent games, videos, social feeds, news feeds and our new social feature Discussions. If you have concerns about any of the changes, let me know or change whatever you don't like. As for Monobook or other skins, we only currently support Oasis and the latest mobile skin. We no longer offer any type of support for Monobook. Also, I am afraid I cannot help you with highlighting user names. When you have time, I highly suggest you convert your infoboxes to the currently supported Portable Infobox. I created an updated version of the game infobox as an example. Unfortunately, the one used here is very difficult to read, and probably impossible for users who are color-blind. I also suggest you change the color of your red-links back to red, or something closer to it. I'm not sure how your users are able to tell which links need pages created with the current color. I will be back tomorrow to edit the mobile view mainpage. There is a separate 'edit mobile main page' button specifically for this task next to the 'Edit' button on the main page. I noticed it has not yet been filled out. Once this is completed, I will be done with my task. Feel free to ask questions or voice concerns on my talk page. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 01:31, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Ok, two things. One: A member from the other wiki known as icysugarspike said it was okay for me to post higher quality pics on here, just look at my talk page and find out. Two: You reverted my tyrannosaurus wrecks pic with the old one, mine has the tail completed, nobody wants to see a tailless wrecks eh. Thanks. The IT 15 (talk) 06:14, January 14, 2017 (UTC) So you're "dat guy"... Hello, Just another user here, willing to help as time permits. I see we've got more giant holes than Mortamor left in the Dream World. Anyhow, you can call me Swordzman. What I'd like to do is bring a few things over from our sister Final Fantasy Wiki to help get youse guys cleaned up. I've already contacted Fandom about getting an etymology framework set up here, to help streamline the process of plugging in word origins as we find them. And there are quite a few terms, terrible puns and all. But other than that, I'll continue filling in as needed. I don't know if anyone has noticed or even told you, but it looks like the site's upper nav bar has some incomplete code. Anybody been able to fix that? Looking forward to hearing from you. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 18:34, May 15, 2017 (UTC) What does it mean proofread articles? It always makes me edit before i can save it, so im kinda lost... Chaos Phantom90 (talk) 16:55, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am KappaRules, I’m new here. I could use help with creating my list of monsters in Dragon Quest Monsters Terry’s Wonderland 3D. (Keep in mind I copied the script of an existing list and edited it to fit the game in question, and I only finished Part 1 of it.) Some of my images only show up on the desktop view, but they don’t on the mobile view. Maybe it’s just me, but I would like for you to take a look at it for advice. Thanks in advace. KappaRules (talk) 05:23, February 19, 2018 (UTC) KappaRules Hey you might not remember me but you sort me out on making wikia pages, and stuff like that from the whole 'Grandmaster Nizmo' fiasco this is something you should know. This wikia is longer in your hands as I see the 'Adpot this Wikia' thing sereval times. Bopdog111 (talk) 04:42, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Message about the Wikia Hey you might not remember me but you sort me out on making wikia pages, and stuff like that from the whole 'Grandmaster Nizmo' fiasco this is something you should know. This wikia is longer in your hands as I see the 'Adpot this Wikia' thing sereval times. Bopdog111 (talk) 04:43, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for dropping in! Just got your message. Thanks for stopping by. Nice to see one of the original guys come aboard. Listen, I was wondering if you had any background on wiki programming. As you can probably guess, there’s still a lot of cleanup to be done. What I’d like to do is try to implement some degree of automation in the process. If you think you can help, let me know on my talk page and I’ll make some adjustments for you. Otherwise, feel free to contribute as you are able. Again, welcome back! Swordzmanp236 (talk) 17:48, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Try not to make knots I see where you might be coming from, but please keep in mind that not everyone thinks the same way you do. Or the same way I do. But we do need to approach some kind of consensus here. If you go over to my talk page, you’ll find a post from a kid who is desperately trying to make sense of this big ball of stuff that is the Dragon Quest franchise. He has this enormous exposition about how different animé are part of the franchise and yet separate from the games that comprise the franchise. I personally think we could do away with unnecessary parens and batches of reroutes that go this way and that. When most people think of the series, they think of the games and not the animation first. The script might be flipped in Japan, but Western audiences head for the games first. So perhaps a reorder is in order, but there’s got to be a way to smooth out these convoluted connections. Using the term “franchise” in an article about what you might refer to as the series would make sense if the article covered both the games and the animations in one broad stroke. But once you try to build something like a timeline, this is where things get muddy. You’re going to have animation that is set within a specific game’s lore and therefore is a sequel or a prequel to that game, but then you have a completely different game follow that, and... what a mess! What I’m trying for here is to take cues from FFWiki and streamline the disambiguation process; so also take a look over there, type Final Fantasy and see what you get. Thanks. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 11:08, February 12, 2020 (UTC)